Aftertaste
by Akashirosaki
Summary: "Aku tidak meminta. Tapi aku menetapkanmu sebagai pasangan hidupku dimasa depan Kuchiki Rukia." IchiRuki FF
1. Chapter 1

**Aftertaste**

Akashirosaki

 **Cast :** Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki

 **Disclaimer :** I just own the story idea

 **Genre :** Romance , Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning :** OOC, Typo, dll

 _"_ _Malam itu kau membuat keputusan dan memaksaku untuk menerima."_

 _=,=_

Sebenarnya pemuda bersurai orange menyala itu bukan type orang yang suka dibuat menunggu. Seperti saat ini, dimana dia harus merelakan dirinya duduk berlama-lama di dalam café yang sialnya sedang dikunjungi oleh pasangan-pasangan muda dimabuk cinta. Entah berapa kali dia menggumamkan sumpah serapah dengan wajah kesalnya. Tapi dia membuat sebuah pengecualian untuk seseorang yang dianggapnya sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

Kring~

Kedua mata coklatnya beralih ke pintu café yang terbuka. Berharap gadis pendek yang sedang ditunggunya datang. Dan benar saja. Seorang gadis bersurai hitam sebahu memasuki café sembari membalas sapaan ramah pelayan. Mata bulatnya menjelajah seluruh sudut café dan bertemu dengan tatapan kesalnya. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tak terkejut atau heran. Dia hanya berjalan kearahnya dan mengambil duduk dikursi diseberangnya.

"Yo Ichigo." Sapanya dengan senyum tak berdosa.

Sementara yang disapa hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan super kesal. Sampai-sampai kerutan permanen didahinya semakin terlihat jelas.

"Aku sudah berdiam disini selama hampir satu jam Kuchiki Rukia." Ucapnya melampiaskan kekesalanya.

"Gomen, kelasku berakhir lebih lama hari ini. Lalu suasana perjalanan kemari terlalu menarik untuk kuabaikan." Ucap gadis bermata ungu itu begitu jujur tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah.

Kurosaki Ichigo menghela nafas pasrah. Sama sekali tak berhasil membuat gadis dihadapanya sedikit saja merasa bertanggung jawab atas perasaan kesalnya saat ini. Seperti pertemuan-pertemuan mereka sebelumnya. Yah… dia selalu menjadi pihak yang menunggu dengan perasaan kesal seperti ini setiap kali mereka janji bertemu. Tapi apa boleh buat. Dia sadar bahwa dia yang membutuhkan gadis itu.

"Hot choco dan tiramisu anda Tuan." Ucap pelayan sembari meletakkan pesanan yang Ichigo pesan saat datang tadi dan meminta pelayan mengantarkanya saat Rukia datang. Karena pesanan itu memang untuk Rukia.

"Eum, arigatou." Sahut Rukia yang tahu bahwa pesananan itu untuknya.

Pelayan itu membalas ucapan terimakasih Rukia dan segera meninggalkan mereka yang kembali berada dalam keheningan. Rukia sendiri memilih mencicipi hot choco kesukaanya sebelum memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Jadi, kau mau bercerita sekarang?" Tanya Rukia sembari menatap Ichigo.

Tersenyum manis menunggu. Senyum yang sangat jarang bagi gadis dingin seperti Rukia tunjukkan. Hanya pada orang-orang terdekat saja dia bisa leluasa menunjukkan senyum manis menawan itu dan Kurosaki Ichigo termasuk salah satunya. Sejak keluarga mereka terikat hubungan bisnis yang menjadi alasan mereka sering bertemu. Sebelum mereka sadar berada di universitas yang sama.

"Aku putus dengan Inoue…" Ucapnya lalu menghela nafas pelan. "Lebih tepatnya dia yang memutuskanku seminggu yang lalu." Lanjutnya membuat Rukia melupakan tiramisunya.

Menatap dengan mata bulat yang semakin membulat pada Ichigo. Perasaan kesal memenuhi dadanya hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas. Perasaan kesal yang entah karena apa. Karena Ichigo menyebut nama pacarnya yang sudah menjadi mantan yang sangat dia benci. Atau karena fakta bahwa Ichigo yang diputuskan.

Ia menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Lalu… kenapa kau baru menceritakan itu semua padaku sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Hah? Tentu saja karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan kesenanganmu selama satu minggu ini Kuchiki Rukia." Jawab Ichigo tak mau disalahkan.

Rukia kembali menghela nafas untuk menahan diri supaya tak meledak detik ini juga.

"Ya aku memang sibuk dan itu benar. Tapi kau bisa mengirimiku pesan BODOH! Aku pasti akan membacanya IDIOT!" Balas Rukia dengan penekanan dibeberapa kata.

"Apa? Mengirim pesan kau bilang?! Kau pikir aku tega mengganggumu dengan masalah yang pasti akan kau anggap tak penting heh?!" Tanya Ichigo masih tak terima disalahkan.

"Astaga Ichigo, mana mungkin aku anggap patah hatimu itu tak penting?! Kalau kau frustasi dan bunuh diri aku akan merasa sangat bersalah bodoh. Bahkan mungkin aku akan menyusulmu ke alam sana. IDIOT!" Jawab Rukia merasa tiba-tiba frustasi untuk bicara dengan Ichigo.

Pletak~

"Ouchh ittai Ichi~" Keluh Rukia sembari menatap kesal Ichigo.

Kepalanya baru saja menjadi pendaratan jitakan sayang Ichigo. Tidak sakit tapi cukup untuk membuat Rukia menunjukkan wajah sebalnya yang justru sangat imut dimata Ichigo.

"Salahmu sendiri berkata seperti tadi. Kau pikir aku ini siapa Nona? Mana mungkin patah hati seperti itu sampai membuatku berpikir untuk bunuh diri eh? Dasar pendek." Ucap Ichigo mencibir lalu mencubit hidung Rukia dan menariknya.

"Lepas baka. Jangan membuatku malu." Protes Rukia sembari mencoba melepaskan tangan Ichigo.

Karena tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah menarik perhatian orang-orang di café itu sejak mereka mulai berdebat. Tapi Ichigo sama sekali tak peduli. Dia masih ingin menggoda Rukia. Hitung-hitung membalas keterlambatan gadis itu.

"Memangnya aku peduli?!" Ucap Ichigo sembari menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

Meski pada akhirnya ia melepaskan cubitanya juga karena merasakan tanda-tanda gadis Kuchiki itu mulai benar-benar kesal. Lalu berpura-pura tak melakukan apapun. Meski dalam hati ia sedang tertawa senang bahkan ingin berterima kasih. Kuchiki Rukia selalu bisa membolak balikkan perasaanya.

"Jadi, masih mau membahas yang tadi?" Tanya Rukia yang sepertinya sudah berhasil menghilangkan perasaan kesalnya dan kembali memperiapkan diri untuk mendengarkan.

Ichigo menghela nafas pelan. Perasaanya sudah tak seburuk tadi. Bukan masalah membicarakan hal itu lagi. Tapi rasanya malas sekali mengingatnya.

"Aku tak tahu pasti kenapa dia memutuskanku. Yang kutahu malam itu, saat kami berjanji bertemu dengan beberapa anak basket lainya, aku melihatnya berciuman dengan Ulquiorra Schiffer. Kau tahu kan?" Tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang anteng mendengarkan.

"Eum, cowok pucat bermata hijau fakultas hukum?" Tanya balik Rukia memastikan.

"Ya dia. Aku sebenarnya ingin tetap mempercayai Inoue. Tapi dia justru mengatakan hal itu…"

 ** _Flashback***_**

Kurosaki Ichigo selalu mencoba untuk tenang dalam segala suasana dan keadaan, karena hal itu perlu baginya yang merupakan calon dokter. Tapi melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapanya saat ini sangat membuatnya ingin meledak. Ada kemarahan yang mendesak otaknya untuk menghajar seseorang yang sedang berciuman dengan kekasihnya.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" Gagap gadis cantik sexy bersurai coklat sebatas punggung setelah ciumanya selesai.

Gadis bernama Inoue Orihime yang merupakan kekasih Ichigo itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung harus bagaimana. Awalnya memang begitu…

"Kau bisa jelaskan yang barusan padaku Inoue?" Tanya Ichigo dengan tatapan tajam mengarah pada pemuda berkulit pucat yang baru saja berciuman dengan kekasihnya tadi.

Inoue menghela nafas sembari membenarkan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan juga surai coklatnya. Bahkan dia begitu santai mengusap bibir basahnya. Juga membiarkan tangan partner ciumanya merangkul posesif pinggangnya. Suatu pemandangan yang membuat emosi Ichigo semakin mencapai titik puncaknya.

"Kau juga melihatnya kan tadi Kurosaki-kun? Kami berciuman. Kau juga pasti tahu siapa ini. Jadi aku harus menjelaskan apa lagi, heum?" Jawab Inoue yang sepertinya sama sekali tak merasa dengan yang barusan dia lakukan didepan kekasihnya.

Ichigo berjalan mendekat. Aura hitam seperti menguar dari tubuhnya. Menatap pasangan yang kini dihadapanya, yang tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Jadi, tidak ada hubungan apapun diantara kita lagi?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ha'i." Jawab Inoue enteng.

"Dan Ulquiorra Schiffer ini adalah kekasihmu?" Tanya Ichigo sekali lagi.

"Ha'i, bisa dibilang kami baru saja jadian Kurosaki-kun." Jawab Inoue sekali lagi dengan senyum cantiknya yang kini sangat memuakkan dimata Ichigo.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo masih bertahan untuk mencari tahu lebih.

Tak peduli dengan tatapan beberapa anak basket yang sangat ingin tahu. Bahkan sampai menghentikan permainan seru mereka.

"Kenapa? Eum… kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Kurosaki-kun." Jawab Inoue.

Ichigo menghela nafas berat. Karena saat ini ia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar mereka. Membuat wajah tak berdosa mereka tak berbentuk lagi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Ucap Ichigo akhirnya.

Ia menendang bola basket di pinggir lapangan sekuat yang ia bisa. Hingga mengenai tempat sampah dan menghamburkan isinya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Inoue dan kekasih barunya juga teman-teman basketnya yang hanya bisa menatap dalam diam. Tak ada yang berani mendekat karena semua orang tahu bagaimana dia jika sudah dalam mode marah.

Sementara Inoue masih dalam ekspressi yang sama. Tak merasa bersalah.

Ichigo terus memacu langkahnya hingga tempat parkir, dimana dia menyimpan lamorghini kebanggaanya. Ia mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dan melepas kode keamananya. Pemuda tampan itu duduk dibelakang kemudi dengan perasaan kacau. Tanganya sibuk mencari ponselnya lalu menekan kombinasi angka yang sudah dihapalnya dan segera menekan tanda panggilan.

Tut~ Tut~ Tut~

Nada sambung yang mengharuskannya menunggu membuatnya semakin kesal. Sampai memukul kemudi mobil.

"Rukia-"

"Halo, saya Rukia Kuchiki. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan. Saya sedang-"

Prakkk~

Ponsel terlempar dan jatuh entah dibagian mana tempat parkir. Ia kesal. Sangat kesal. Hingga memilih menjalankan mobilnya secepat yang ia mampu menuju rumahnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan beberapa cacian pengguna jalan raya malam itu yang hampir kehilangan nyawa karena ulahnya.

Jarak antara kampus dan rumahnya yang biasanya memakan waktu 45 menit berganti 20 menit. Ia segera memasukkan mobil ke garasi rumah dan berjalan cepat memasuki rumah yang ia tinggali bersama Ayah dan kedua adik perempuannya.

"Tadaima." Ucapnya memberi salam dengan nada dingin.

"Eh? Onii-chan sudah pulang? Okaeri.." Jawab Kurosaki Yuzu dengan nada heran.

"Hn." Jawab Ichigo malas.

Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan tatapan heran Yuzu dan terus berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Saat ini ia hanya ingin mengurung diri dikamarnya.

"Oh ya Ichi-nii, ada paket dari Rukia-nee, kutaruh dikamarmu." Teriak Kurosaki Karin dari depan tv.

Ichigo sempat menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar nama Rukia disebut. Seseorang yang sedang dibutuhkanya saat ini. Tapi malah tak mengangkat telfonya dan membuat perasaanya semakin kacau. Bahkan membuatnya sampai melempar ponselnya.

"Hn." Sahutnya singkat.

Yang membuat kedua imouto nya saling bertukar pandangan heran. Mereka tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan anikii nya.

Sedangkan Ichigo sudah sampai dikamarnya. Ia mengunci kamar pribadinya itu dan segera menyambar sebuah bingkisan diatas meja belajarnya. Itu paket dari Rukia dan sejenak lupa dengan perasaan kacaunya. Teredam perasaan penasaran akan isi dari paket yang Rukia kirimkan.

"Ck. Si Rukia itu." Gumamnya sembari membuka paket dari Rukia.

Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumanya saat sebuah gantungan hp berbentuk kelinci memakai mahkota menyapanya. Dia sama sekali tak suka kelinci, tapi dia tahu Rukia benar-benar maniak pada semua yang berhubungan dengan hewan bertelinga panjang itu. Dia juga tidak pernah merasa keberatan setiap kali Rukia menyinggung kesukaannya itu sampai memaksanya menggunakan benda yang sama atau serupa. Tidak pernah…

"Dasar pendek menyebalkan…" Gumamnya sembari menarik surat dari balik amplop bergambar kelinci juga.

 ** _Untuk Kepala Jeruk Yang Sangat Bodoh Dan Menyebalkan_**

Ichigo hampir saja meremas dan melempar surat itu ketempat sampah jika saja tidak membaca ancaman dikalimat berikutnya. Sungguh… Rukia itu selalu saja bisa membolak balikkan perasaan Ichigo.

 ** _Awas saja kalau kau membuangnya ketempat sampah sebelum selesai membacanya, Ichigo! Aku sudah menulis surat ini di sela-sela kesibukanku yang sangat luar biasa. Kau harus menghargai kerja kerasku kepala jeruk bodoh. Kau mengerti?!_**

Ichigo menghela nafas. Tidak berhadapan saja Rukia bisa mengancamnya seperti ini. Kalau bertemu justru berubah menjadi makhluk tak pernah merasa bersalah. Dia benar-benar ingin membuang surat itu saat ini juga.

 ** _Jadi, aku sengaja mengirimkan gantungan Chappy King ini untukmu. Kau harus berbangga, karena aku benar-benar membeli ini hanya untukmu Ichigo. Kau juga harus memakainya. Aku tidak terima kalau kau membiarkanya berdebu didalam laci meja belajarmu. Awas saja kau!_**

 ** _Ah itu juga sebagai permintaan maafku karena tidak bisa bertemu denganmu atau menemanimu seperti biasa. Minggu ini aku benar-benar sibuk mengejar deadline ceritaku. Juga beberapa urusan bisnis yang Nii-sama serahkan padaku. Rasanya aku hampir gila. Tapi hanya hampir kok… hehehehe._**

 ** _Ya sudah Ichigo B-A-K-A. Kau harus menyukainya :P aku memaksa!_**

 ** _Jaa na.. :P_**

 ** _Dari Kuchiki Rukia._**

Sekali lagi senyum mengembang dibibir Ichigo. Dia memang kesal dengan beberapa kata dalam surat Rukia. Tapi tetap saja, berkat surat dan paket Rukia kamarnya terselamatkan. Kesal karena Rukia tak mengangkat telfonya juga terbayar sudah.

"Arigatou, Rukia." Ucapnya pelan sembari menatap gantungan kunci yang Rukia sebut Chappy King tadi dan tersadar jika ia butuh ponsel baru.

 **Flashback End*****

"Hanya itu yang aku tahu kenapa dia bisa memutuskanku…" Ucap Ichigo diakhir ceritanya.

Tapi sepertinya Rukia tak tertarik lagi dengan cerita patah hati Ichigo. Dia lebih tertarik pada cerita dimana Ichigo tak jadi mengamuk karena gantungan hp yang dikirimkanya. Itu berarti tidak ada alasan Ichigo masih marah kepadanya karena tidak ada disaat dia ingin cerita kan?.

"-kia, hey Rukia… Kuchiki pendek, cerewet, menyebalkan, tak punya-"

"Apa sih Ichigo?" Kesal Rukia karena pemuda didepanya saat ini mulai mengatainya.

"Salah sendiri kenapa bengong seperti itu. Aku kan sedang cerita, malah melamun." Jawab Ichigo ikut-ikutan kesal.

Pemuda itu menatap Rukia kesal juga heran. Menebak-nebak apa yang dilamunkan oleh gadis itu. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang Rukia buat sampai mendapat tatapan tajam darinya.

"Wakkata, gomenasai… aku hanya memikirkan kau seharusnya tidak terlalu marah padaku karena tidak ada saat kau ingin bercerita. Gantungan Chappy King yang kuberikan padamu harusnya kan sudah bisa menggantikanku." Ucapnya jujur.

Ya… Rukia selalu jujur. Meski kadang jujurnya menyakitkan. Bahkan tentang dia yang membenci Inoue Orihime. Dia juga mengatakan hal itu langsung pada Ichigo saat hubungan dua orang itu sudah 3 minggu. Yang ditanggapi dengan senyum oleh Ichigo. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak mempermasalahkanya.

"Tapi karena kau tak mengangkat telfonku, aku jadi melempar ponselku dan terpaksa membeli yang baru." Ucap Ichigo melakukan pembelaan.

"Itu karena kebodohanmu sendiri BAKA!" Sergah Rukia tak mau dikambing hitamkan.

"Yang jelas itu karena kau, pendek." Kukuh Ichigo.

"Bukan aku. Aku tak peduli. Kau sudah dalam keadaan marah saat itu. Kau marah karena Inou Orihime sialan itu." Ucap Rukia tak sadar terlalu menunjukkan kebencianya pada Inoue.

"Pfttt…" Ichigo entah kenapa justru tertawa karena ucapan penuh kebencian itu.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Rukia yang membuat gadis itu terpaku menatapnya. Saling menatap dan menyiksakan hening diantara mereka. Saling membaca maksud hati mereka dari tatapan yang bertemu.

"Arigatou Rukia." Ucap Ichigo memecah hening lebih dulu dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Rukia singkat.

"Untuk selalu ada saat kubutuhkan. Untuk selalu mendengarkan saat aku bercerita. Untuk selalu mengukir senyum disaat-saat terburukku. Arigatou." Jawab Ichigo masih dengan senyum tampanya.

"Bukan masalah. Lagipula itu sama sekali tak cukup untuk membuatmu hanya mencariku, hanya membutuhkanku dan hanya memikirkanku." Ucap Rukia sembari tersenyum.

Yang memubuat Ichigo menatap heran. Tak mengerti ucapan Rukia. Bahkan saat Rukia menyentuh tanganya yang masih menangkup pipi kananya.

"Kau akan tetap mencari orang lain sebagaimana kau mencari Inoue dulu. Kau akan tetap membutuhkan orang lain seperti Inoue dulu. Kau juga akan tetap memikirkan orang lain seperti Inoue dulu." Ucap Rukia semakin menambah tanda tanya di kepala Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo.

Tapi Rukia hanya menggeleng pelan. Tak mau menjelaskan atau membuat lebih mudah dimengerti oleh Ichigo. Mungkin pemikiran mahasiswa jurusan bisnis dan kedokteran berbeda sangat jauh.

"Lupakan. Kapan kita pulang, eum? Aku lelah mendengarkan curhatanmu." Ucap Rukia sengaja ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan tadi.

Dia juga melepas tangan Ichigo dari pipinya.

"Rukia-"

"Jangan bahas lagi. Sungguh." Pinta Rukia sembari menatap Ichigo lekat disertai senyum manisnya.

Ichigo menghela nafas. Merasa gagal mendapat pencerahan dari perkataan membingungkan Rukia dan terpaksa mencari tahu sendiri.

"Wakkata. Kau ingin pulang sekarang?" Tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk sembari mengunyah tiramisu terakhirnya. Ichigo mengerti dan memutuskan pulang saat itu juga. Membiarkan Rukia menunggu diluar cafe sementara dia membayar makanan yang mereka habiskan. Baru menyusul keluar.

"Yakin ingin langsung pulang? Aku yang memintamu keluar hari ini." Tanya Ichigo meyakinkan keputusan Rukia.

Rukia kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah Nona. Sepertinya anda sedang tidak ingin membuang tenaga untuk berbicara." Ucap Ichigo sengaja menyindir dan mendapat hadiah cubitan dipinggangnya.

"Ouch.. ittai Rukia~" Keluhnya.

"Tidak peduli. Tunjukkan ponselmu." Perintahnya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Ichigo sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku mantelnya.

Rukia langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Kau benar-benar memakainya…" Ucapnya senang.

Seperti menyadari sesuatu. Ichigo ikut tersenyum.

"Kau lupa jika memaksaku?" Tanya Ichigo.

Rukia hanya menunjukkan cengiran tak berdosanya sembari mengangkat ponselnya miliknya yang terpasang gantungan serupa.

"Ini Chappy Queen." Ucap Rukia.

Ichigo menyadari satu hal lagi. Bahwa gantungan itu ternyata untuk couple. Dia terkekeh pelan. Sama sekali tak keberatan.

"Ya sudah, jangan pernah diganti." Ucap Ichigo lalu mencium kening Rukia cepat dan melarikan diri.

Rukia yang sempat mematung karena ulah tidak biasa Ichigo itu segera berteriak-teriak protes setelah sadar. Ia mengejar Ichigo dan perjalanan pulang mereka terasa lebih special.

=,=

TBC

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca _


	2. Chapter 2

**Aftertaste**

Akashirosaki

 **Cast :** Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki

 **Disclaimer :** I just own the story idea

 **Genre :** Romance , Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning :** OOC, Typo, Alur ngebut dll

"Aku tidak meminta. Tapi aku menetapkanmu sebagai pasangan hidupku dimasa depan Kuchiki Rukia."

 _=,=_

.

Berkat kehadiran Kuchiki Rukia dan setumpuk tugas kuliah, Ichigo tidak lagi terlalu memikirkan tentang patah hatinya. Meski belum melupakan sepenuhnya juga. Karena memang dia pernah benar-benar mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu. Tapi setidaknya, dia tidak frustasi dan bunuh diri seperti yang pernah Rukia katakan atau seperti kebanyakan remaja patah hati diluar sana.

Ia tengah berjalan di koridor kampus dengan setumpuk buku kedokteran saat tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Inoue Orihime yang sedang berjalan seorang diri. Jujur… perasaan aneh dalam hatinya masih tersisa saat melihat sosok itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Konnichiwa Kurosaki-kun." Sapa Inoue lebih dulu.

"Hn. Konnichiwa Inoue." Jawab Ichigo terdengar begitu dingin.

Bahkan ia tak membalas senyum Inoue meskipun ia sama sekali tak bermaksud bersikap dingin pada gadis itu. Tapi tubuhnya seolah memutuskan bertindak sebaliknya.

"A-no ne Kurosaki-kun…" Ucap Inoue ragu sembari menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nani ga?" Tanya Ichigo ikut berhenti dan menatap Inoue dengan tatapan datarnya.

Inoue terlihat begitu gelisah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo dan mengutarakan niatnya. Benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan Inoue pada malam berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Ah… justru sikapnya malam itulah yang aneh dan berbeda. Kalau yang seperti saat ini, yang malu-malu dan terlihat begitu manis memang sifatnya sejak dulu.

"Etto… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Kurosaki-kun, jadi bisakah-"

"Mengatakan apa?" Potong Ichigo membuat Inoue berjengit kaget.

"E-etto… pokoknya kita bertemu saat kelas Kurosaki-kun selesai nanti. Jaa na." Jawab Inoue cepat dan langsung berlari pergi.

Ichigo menatap Inoue yang semakin jauh dengan wajah datar yang sebenarnya sangat heran. Selama tiga minggu sejak malam mereka putus ia tak pernah melihat atau bertemu apalagi bertegur sapa dengan gadis itu. Lalu sekarang tiba-tiba gadis yang termasuk jajaran gadis idaman di kampus itu mendatanginya dan meminta waktu untuk bicara.

"Aku mulai tak mengerti dengan gadis itu meski pernah menjalin hubungan selama hampir satu tahun." Gumamnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sampai dikelas ia meletakkan buku-bukunya dan menyempatkan diri untuk memeriksa pesan yang sejak tadi membuat benda persegi panjang itu bergetar. Ia tersenyum menemukan sebuah pesan singkat dari banyaknya pesan yang masuk.

"Kutunggu di lapangan basket setelah kelasku selesai. 13.00 tepat. Awas saja kalau kau berani terlambat Baka Ichigo!" Gumamnya membaca pesan yang sudah jelas dari Rukia itu.

Ia segera mengetik sederet kalimat balasan.

"Wakkata. Tapi kalau sampai kau yang justru terlambat. Aku akan menghukummu." Begitulah balasan Ichigo.

Karena selama ini kan memang dia yang selalu menunggu gadis pendek kesayangannya itu. Bukan sebaliknya. Jadi dia ragu Rukia akan datang tepat pada waktu yang ia janjikan sendiri.

=,=

Setelah kelas terakhir Ichigo selesai, dia hanya ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan Rukia. Bahkan karena perjanjian itu dia sampai begitu semangat di mata kuliah yang selama ini dibencinya. Rukia memang benar-benar mampu mebolak-balikkan perasaannya.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Oops… ternyata ia lupa jika ada yang lebih dulu berjanji menemuinya. Mau tak mau ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera berlari menemui Rukia dan membiarkan Inoue mengatakan apa yang diinginkanya. Meski dengan wajah tak ikhlas.

"Kau bisa katakan disini kan? Aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Ucap Ichigo sembari melihat jam digital di ponselnya.

"Eum… gomenasai Kurosaki-kun, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu." Pinta Inoue dengan ekspressi memelas andalanya.

Yang hanya di tanggapi ekspressi datar oleh Ichigo. Seperti halnya siang tadi, tubuhnya seolah bertindak sendiri saat berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Meski sebenarnya perasaannya sedikit berdesir melihat ekspressi yang sudah cukup lama tidak dilihatnya.

"Wakkata." Ucap Ichigo singkat.

Inoue menghela nafas pelan. Memantapkan hati untuk mengatakan apa yang sedang dipikirkanya pada pemuda dihadapanya saat ini.

"Anoo… aku ingin meminta maaf tentang malam itu Kurosaki-kun. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu." Ucap Inoue mengawali ceritanya.

Yang cukup membuat Ichigo terdiam dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Otaknya terpaksa memutar ulang memori tentang malam yang sudah cukup bisa diterimanya itu.

"Itu semua hanya permainan Kurosaki-kun. Aku tidak mengira kau akan sangat marah padaku sampai menganggap kita putus malam itu. Semua itu bisa kujelaskan. Mereka … maksudku Ulquiorra-san dan beberapa temanya hanya menipuku. Memaksaku mengikuti permainan mereka. Kami sama sekali tidak ada hubungan. Apalagi pacaran. Kumohon maafkan aku. Maafkan aku Kurosaki-kun." Ucap Inoue panjang dan terdengar meyakinkan.

Meskipun ditelinga Ichigo justru terdengar sangat konyol. Alasan itu sama sekali tidak dapat diterimanya. Apalagi ekspressi Inoue tiba-tiba terlihat sangat memuakkan baginya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang coba kau katakan Inoue?" Tanya Ichigo datar.

"Aku ingin Kurosaki-kun memeriku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku ingin Kurosaki-kun memaafkanku. Aku … aku ingin menemui Kurosaki-kun dan mengatakan ini semua sejak hari setelah malam itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu ataupun menemuimu. Aku juga sangat takut Kurosaki-kun masih marah denganku. Jadi kumohon Kurosaki-kun. Maafkan aku." Jawab Inoue dengan raut wajah menyesal yang entah dibuat-buat atau tulus.

Ichigo menghela nafas pelan. Muak mendengar kalimat panjang yang baginya hanya omong kosong itu. Yah… dia sama sekali tak berniat menjalin hubungan lagi dengan Inoue. Meski tadi masih bisa merasakan sedikit desiran cinta yang dulu dia rasakan.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Ada seseorang yang sudah menungguku. Lagipula malam itu kau bilang tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan dan aku percaya." Ucap Ichigo sembari beranjak pergi.

Namun Inoue menahan tanganya. Menghentikan langkahnya dan membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak bisakah Kurosaki-kun katakan sesuatu untukku lebih dulu." Pinta Inoue.

"Dia akan marah jika terlalu lama menunggu." Ucap Ichigo seperti sama sekali tak peduli.

"Siapa dia yang kau maksud Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Inoue.

"Apa itu penting untukmu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu. Apa dia itu kekasih barumu?" Jawab dan Tanya Inoue.

"Kau boleh menyebutnya begitu." Jawab Ichigo sekenanya.

"Siapa? Kuchiki Rukia?" Tanya Inoue lagi.

"Ya. Jadi lepaskan aku sekarang. Aku tak ingin membuat kekasihku itu marah besar dan memintaku untuk membelikan semua yang ada di Chappy World." Ucap Ichigo cepat.

Ichigo yakin Inoue mengerti maksud dari perkataannya. Karena selama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih tidak hanya sekali dua kali ia menceritakan tentang sosok Kuchiki Rukia. Dan saat genggaman tangan Inoue terlepas, Ichigo langsung bergegas pergi.

Meninggalkan Inoue terdiam dikelas itu.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Kenapa gadis seperti dirimu selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, heum? Bahkan apa yang sudah kujauhkan darimu akan kembali padamu pelan-pelan. Kenapa?" Lirihnya dengan dengan tatapan penuh rasa benci.

Sementara Ichigo yang baru saja sampai di lapangan basket mendapat sambutan lemparan bola basket yang lumayan kuat. Untung saja dia termasuk dalam tim inti pemain basket kampus, hingga dapat menangkapnya dengan mudah sebelum menghantam wajah tampanya yang memang menjadi sasaran sang pelempar.

"Rukia~" Ucapnya tak mengerti maksud gadis mungil itu.

"Kau terlambat." Sahut suara merdu Rukia.

Ichigo mendribel bola basket itu sembari menuju tengah lapangan. Sesekali melirik tampang kesal Rukia. Lalu dengan gerakan yang sangat menawan melempar bola karet itu kearah ring dan masuk dengan sukses nya.

"Biasanya kau juga terlambat Nona. Bahkan lebih lama." Ucapnya sembari kembali mengambil benda bulat itu.

"Aku terlambat karena ada alasanya Tuan." Ucap Rukia membela diri seperti sebelumnya.

Ia memilih berdiri di tepi lapangan sembari memperhatikan Ichigo memainkan bola basket itu. Tak sanggup menyembunyikan senyumnya saat lagi-lagi pemuda itu memasukkan bola dengan gaya yang menawan. Ia sudah cukup lama tak melihat Ichigo beraksi. Jadi, hal ini mengobati sedikit rindunya.

"Aku juga punya-"

"Apa?" Potong Rukia cepat.

Ichigo mengabaikan bola basket yang memantul semakin pelan keluar lapangan lalu mendekati Rukia dan duduk disamping gadis mungil itu yang mau tak mau ikut mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Aku bertemu Inoue." Jawab Ichigo sembari menatap Rukia untuk melihat reaksinya.

Seperti dugaannya, Rukia terkejut sampai membulatkan kedua matanya. Menatapnya menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"Dia meminta maaf tentang malam itu dan memintaku memberinya kesempatan lagi. Dia juga bilang jika kejadian kemarin hanyalah permainan Ulquiorra dan teman-temanya yang memaksanya untuk ikut didalamnya. Juga tentang dia yang mencoba menghubungiku tapi tidak tersambung." Jelas Ichigo sembari menatap lurus kedepan.

"Lalu, apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Rukia terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Aku tidak menanggapinya." Jawab Ichigo sembari tersenyum tampan.

Rukia menghela nafas lega. Seperti baru saja lepas dari kekhawatiran yang amat sangat.

"Syukurlah." Gumamnya sembari mengulurkan sekotak susu strawberry.

Ichigo menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya.

"Ah … aku mengatakan hal lain." Ucapnya menarik perhatian Rukia.

"Apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Aku bilang ada yang sedang menungguku. Rukia Kuchiki. Kekasihku-"

"HAH?! KAU?! APA-"

"Yang akan marah jika aku terlambat dan bisa saja memintaku untuk membelikan semua yang ada di Chappy World." Lanjut Ichigo tak peduli teriakan melengking Rukia yang penuh unsur protes.

"Apa maksudnya itu BAKA ICHIGO?!" Tanyanya sekali lagi dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Ichigo menatap Rukia yang terlihat sangat marah sampai wajah manisnya memerah. Gadis itu menatap tajam Ichigo dengan mata bulat cantiknya.

"Hanya itu alasan yang tepat supaya aku bisa lebih cepat terbebas darinya." Ucapnya.

"Tapi aku tak mau terlibat dengan gadis sialan itu. Kau tahu aku sangat membencinya kan?" Ucap Rukia sembari memasang wajah kesal.

Dari dulu sebenarnya Ichigo ingin bertanya kenapa kebencian gadis mungil ini selalu terlihat jelas setiap mereka menyinggung nama Inoue Orihime. Tapi karena perasaan nya pada Inoue selalu membuatnya melupakan keinginan itu. Sekarang juga Rukia terlihat sangat kesal karena dilibatkan dengan Inoue secara tidak langsung.

"Ne Rukia… boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" Tanya Ichigo lebih seperti meminta ijin.

"Apa?" Sahut Rukia dengan nada sewotnya.

"Kenapa kau sebenci itu dengan Inoue?" Tanya Ichigo mengesampingkan resiko dimakan Rukia habis-habisan.

Rukia menatap Ichigo sembari menghela nafas kesal. Membuang beberapa detik untuk terdiam. Ia meluruskan kakinya dan menyambar susu kotak yang tadi diberikannya pada Ichigo lalu meminumnya sampai habis. Membuat Ichigo bengong.

"Karena aku tak suka gadis munafik sepertinya." Ucapnya pelan.

Jika Rukia mengatakan ini saat Ichigo masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Inoue, mungkin pemuda itu akan langsung mendiamkanya. Tapi saat ini, ia sama sekali tak marah atau tersinggung.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Ichigo ingin penjelasan lebih.

"Aku mengenalnya sejak masih kecil. Bisa dibilang kami tetangga. Dia selalu bersikap manis didepan semua orang. Menggunakan sikap lemah dan manjanya untuk mendapat perhatian semua orang. Selalu melakukan segala cara untuk merebut apa yang aku punya. Dibelakang semua orang, gadis sialan itu selalu menatap benci padaku. Aku awalnya tak mengerti kenapa. Tapi akhirnya aku sadar. Dia iri dengan keadaan keluargaku. Karena ia tak mempunyai orang tua sejak umur 3 tahun. Hanya tinggal bersama kakak dan keluarga bibinya." Rukia menjeda ceritanya untuk menarik nafas panjang.

Sedangkan Ichigo begitu setia mendengarkan.

"Jadi kuputuskan untuk tak mengambil hati semua sikapnya. Membiarkan bertingkah sesukanya dan lebih memilih untuk menghindarinya. Tapi bukanya mengerti, dia justru menjadi-jadi. Ia mengikuti kemana saja aku pergi. Sekolah yang sama, club yang sama, hobby yang sama hanya untuk mengambil apa yang kudapatkan." Rukia kembali menjeda ceritanya dan menatap Ichigo.

"Bahkan saat aku mengenalmu dan dekat denganmu. Dia juga mati-matian mengambilmu dariku Ichigo." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum miris. "Padahal kau satu-satunya yang aku mohon setiap malam pada Kami-sama supaya tak diambilnya. Tapi ternyata Kami-sama justru menyuruhku untuk kembali tak mengambil hati dan menghindar." Ucap Rukia pelan.

Sementara Ichigo tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Ingin menyesali kebodohannya yang sudah mengabaikan Rukia saat terpesona oleh Inoue, tapi sadar tidak akan ada gunanya.

"Yah… mungkin kau tidak akan mempercayai omonganku tadi. Karena kenyataannya Inoue tak pernah terlihat seperti itu. Dia gadis sexy, cantik, lembut, mempesona dan idaman semua pria dimuka bumi ini. Tidak akan ada yang mau mendengarkan celotehan tak berdasar dari seorang sepertiku. Benar kan, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia diakhir ceritanya sembari menatap Ichigo.

"Rukia, aku percaya… selalu percaya padamu-"

"Aku baik-baik saja Ichigo. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menghiburku. Aku-"

Sebuah pelukan erat menghentikan kalimat Rukia. Pelukan erat yang mewakili perasaan bersalah Ichigo saat ini. Pelukan yang membuat Rukia benar-benar kaget. Ia bukan hanya sekali dua kali dipeluk Ichigo, tapi pelukan saat ini terasa sangat berbeda. Membuat perasaan yang selama ini disembunyikanya begitu rapat memaksa keluar.

"Maafkan aku Rukia. Maafkan semua kebodohanku selama ini. Maafkan aku yang terlalu buta. Maaf." Ucap Ichigo lirih namun masih mampu didengar dengan jelas oleh Rukia.

Rukia ingin tetap diam dan membiarkan semua itu berlalu. Ia tak ingin terlalu berharap pada orang yang baru 3 minggu lepas dari patah hati. Ia tak ingin menambah sakit dan kekecewaan hati.

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu Rukia." Lirih Ichigo sekali lagi membuat Rukia meringis menahan perasaannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mendengarkanku Ichigo, jika semua indera dalam dirimu hanya tertuju padanya. Aku cukup mengerti itu." Ucap Rukia tak tahan untuk mencibir.

Hitung-hitung melampiaskan sakit hatinya.

"Maaf Rukia." Lirih Ichigo terdengar sangat frustasi.

Rukia tidak tega juga pada akhirnya. Entah kenapa sekarang malah dirinya yang terasa seperti orang jahat disini. Ia menggerakkan kedua tanganya untuk membalas pelukan Ichigo lalu mengusap pelan punggung lebar itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu, meski aku pernah beberapa kali mengutukmu." Ucap Rukia disertai kekehan kecil.

Ichigo semakin mempererat pelukannya. Seolah Rukia akan hilang atau meninggalkanya jika ia melonggarkan sedikit saja pelukanya.

"I-Ichigo sesak. Jangan mencoba untuk membunuhku." Ucap Rukia kesal sembari mencubit pingganya saat merasakan ia kesulitan bernafas.

Tapi Ichigo masih bertahan.

"Nee Rukia… maukah kau kencan denganku?" Tanya Ichigo mengejutkan Rukia.

"Jangan mencari pelampiasan patah hatimu Baka." Jawab Rukia dengan nada mengancam.

"Percaya atau tidak aku sudah melupakanya." Ucap Ichigo yakin.

Rukia tak menyahut. Lebih memikirkan cara untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menggila.

"Rukia?" Panggil Ichigo lalu melepaskan pelukanya.

Ia menangkup wajah Rukia yang enggan menatapnya. Memperhatikan sikap aneh Rukia. Dan entah kerasukan setan dari mana, Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah merona Rukia. Menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan menyatukan bibir keduanya.

Ichigo mengabaikan Rukia yang menegang dan malah melumat lembut bibir mungil Rukia. Cukup lama baru pemuda bersurai orange itu menyudahinya. Tanpa melepaskan tanganya dari wajah Rukia yang kepayahan mencari pasokan oksigen. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah dan bahunya naik turun untuk bernafas.

"Aku tidak meminta. Tapi aku menetapkanmu sebagai pasangan hidupku dimasa depan Kuchiki Rukia." Ucap Ichigo yakin dan menyatukan dahi mereka.

Sementara Rukia masih tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Bahkan kata-kata umpatan yang biasa ia lontarkan dengan mudahnya menghilang entah kemana. Hanya satu anggukan yang bisa ia jadikan jawaban. Yang disusul air mata mengalir begitu saja dari kedua mata bulatnya.

"Ssttt…" Gumam Ichigo lalu kembali memeluknya. "Arigatou Rukia." Lirihnya kemudian.

"B-Baka hiks…" Ucap Rukia akhirnya.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Ichigo dan menangis sejadi-jadinya disana.

=TBC=

Ano... ^/^ terimakasih banyak untuk ichirukilover30 Reichan Hiyukeitashi Baby niz 137 Haruna Aoi yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview ^/^ juga yang mem follow dan memfavorite *-* hountoni arigatou minna-san TT_TT

Shiro jadi semangat menulis chapter selanjutnya *-* semoga tidak mengecewakan ^_^ dan mohon bantuannya untuk selanjutnya juga ^/^


End file.
